Shingeki no Kyojin: Attack on Titan
by RyanForestCafe
Summary: There are new soldiers. Kynai, Seren, Xoras, Toothless, and a few more people have to train them and make sure they're actually ready to face titans. At one point they will on a few missions. Some will die, others will survive and bear the horrible feeling of pain and loss. Attack on Titan AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Not entirely sure if this is gonna be a chapter story, but I'll see what you guys want.**

**OCs**

**Kynai, Caelum, Sulos, Xoras, and Seren(meaning star in Welsh I believe.)**

**Characters...**

**All the ROTG and HTTYD characters excluding Stoick, Val, and Mildew. Oh, and the Attack on Titan Characters. **

**I'll give you a pairing decision. **

**Hijack/Frostcup, ****Dagcup,****Toothcup, ****Rainbow Snowcone/Frost Fairy (or something like that...) Jackrabbit... Anything like that. XD But please don't make me put Dagur or Alvin or North or Sandy with the OCs. T_T I think I made it clear that the OCs hate Dagur, that North is older than them, and I just don't wanna put Sandy with anyone. XD Sorry.**

* * *

No.

That word flashed every single freaking time he looked back and every time he thought about it.

No.

It was chasing after him. This thing's fast.

No.

_Where's mom? Dad? _

No.

The titan made a move to pick him up.

NO!

He made a weak attempt to break free... Well... It was weak to that thing. It pulled at his limbs just a little.

No.

He wanted to scream. The titan gave a look of satisfaction and was about to chow down before...

It's eyes widened and it fell. The hold did not weaken, not until the titan hit the ground. The fingers were cut off and

"You okay?" The boy looked up and nodded. "Good. Don't worry now. The titans won't get you."

"Wh-who are you?"

"Tai. Hurry up, go to the other side." Another soldier appeared.

"Tai, hurry up. Give the boy to me, I need to get him to Wall Rose!" Tai smiled at the little boy before handing him to the other man and watched as they ran off.

He looked back at the intruding titans and glared at the nearest one. "

"You're dead meat, titan."

* * *

It's been so many years since then.

There had been new recruits; Hiccup, Jack, Tooth, Sandy, Fishlegs, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf, Belch, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Jamie. They were to follow the following soldiers; Caelum, Sulos, Kynai, Seren, Xoras, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Snotlout, North, Bunny, Pitch, and Night. **Of course we already know about the trainees from the anime already otherwise you shouldn't really be reading it, spoilers you see... XD Oh, we also know the people who WEREN'T trainees. XD But... I'm changing this shit up just a little bit.**

"You are to train under their teachings!" The commander snapped.

"... Toothless, you okay?" Stormfly asked.

"I'm fine, okay?" Toothless snapped.

"Shut it, Stormfly," Kynai muttered. "Today's the day Tai died, it's a sensitive topic for him!"

"It's okay, Kynai..." Toothless said.

"You three!" They all froze. "Are you talking while I'm giving instructions?!" Kynai had been the most rebellious one, and he had always gotten annoyed with how the commander snapped at everything... Stupid Dagur...

"You know what, just shut up!" Kynai snapped. The trainees froze and watched the scene unfold. "I'm getting really tired of your snapping at everyone so just shut the hell up and let us work already! God, you don't need to yell at all of us just because your life's all shitty like ours!" Dagur made a move to punch him but Kynai caught his fist and twisted it.

"Kynai, don't-"

"I'm getting really tired of your shit, Dagur. I'm tired of how you throw a tantrum at all of us for no reason, so Manny should just take you off charge and give this position to someone who won't snap at everyone all the time!"

"He gave it to me because he trusted me!"

"No, he gave it to you because you threatened him!" Dagur grabbed the collar of Kynai's shirt and growled threateningly at him. He was about to punch Kynai but Cael stepped in and shoved Dagur off. He never made a move like this but when someone was threatened, he was pushed to the limit, especially if it was a friend of his.

"Don't. Lay. Another. Finger. On. Him. Again," he hissed. "Just because you're the commander, it doesn't mean I'll respect you at all times. If you do that again, I'll slaughter you, no matter what the cost is."

"You think making a threat lie that won't get you arrested?" Dagur laughed.

"Don't be stupid, Dagur. I'll let them kill me if that means that you'll be dead, too." He pushed him off and gave a gesture as if to tell the trainees to move forward. "Training time, guys." Hiccup was staring in shock at Kynai and Cael. They both didn't look fazed in the slightest.

"How are you able to do that without getting scared?" He asked quietly, though Kynai and Toothless heard him.

"We've dealt with Dagur's shit since we were children. He always bullied us at one point and we finally got sick of it," Toothless said. "Besides, that idiot doesn't exactly scare us."

"He scares me..."

"Well that's the first rule. Don't be afraid of Dagur. He may act pretty scary, but he just wants to feel powerful," Kynai said. "Tai wasn't afraid of him..."

"Tai...?"

"We aren't really supposed to be talking about him right now, not today," Toothless muttered. "5 years ago today, he was killed. He died saving a little boy from being eaten by a titan."

"He was picked up by a titan... And before the titan could kill him, Tai killed it, right?"

"... Can we please change the subject?" Kynai mumbled. "I really don't want to talk about Tai today..."

_... That guy... Tai... He saved me that day, didn't he...? I was that little boy he saved... _

"Sorry..."

"It's alright... He died saving one more person. That's enough..." Someone shoved Kynai from behind and laughed. It was obviously Snotlout...

"You lost your brother, boo hoo. Get over it, it's been like 5 years already!" Kynai growled and kicked him in the place no man wants to be kicked.

"I'm sure you losing your mother was just as hard for you, correct?" Kynai snapped.

"Calm down-" Toothless tried but Kynai cut him off.

"I don't give a crap about you and your family because you guys are jerks, but there are people who lost their lives. Good people. No one would care about someone with a crappy personality like you..."

"When did you start talking big, cry baby? You always seemed to stay quiet whenever someone made fun of you and your family. Your sorry excuse for a family."

"Like yours was any better," Kynai snapped.

"Snotlout, just shut the hell up and get back to your position," Hiccup muttered.

"You know, you two being family really pisses me off because if you weren't, I'd totally throw him outside the walls right about now..." Toothless scowled.

"The feeling's mutual, Night Fury," Snotlout muttered.

"I'd do something a little more violent," Kynai muttered.

* * *

"You guys rest here," Cael said after a few hours of training. He looked at Jack. "Can I talk to you for a second?" It made him nervous but he nodded anyways.

They sat under a tree and started talking for a bit.

"So in the form you filled out, for the problem you said you get nightmares every night? Sulos talked to your mother about that, she said you never explain why you get them. Want to talk about it? It'll help if you talk to someone about it." Jack froze. His mother filled out that form.

"I- have no idea where to start and you barely know me and-"

"I know that. But you're gonna end up staying with us for a while so might as well get to know you a little better. And beside the fact that we're strangers, I'm still worried."

"Why?"

"Kynai has the same problem. He has nightmares every night, and it's always about Tai and his parents."

"I see..."

"So, go on, don't worry I won't judge you."

"I just kept- I keep seeing my sister... Emma... She was 16. She was eaten by a titan the day wall Maria broke... Told me to run while she distracted that stupid titan. A 3 meter class titan took her and ripped her limb from limb, and-" Cael sighed and patted Jack's back as he started crying.

"I was only 7 at the time, I almost made a run to try and save her, but then one of the soldiers picked me up and retreated to Wall Rose."

"So your sister died the same day Tai did."

"Tai?"

"Kynai's brother. He died saving a child from being eaten. I think it was that Hiccup kid. Saved him from being torn to pieces. I'm sorry we couldn't save your sister though. But she died protecting you, just like Tai died protecting Hiccup. It happens a lot and sometimes we all have nightmares about that stuff. It's sad that you and Kynai experienced the same thing."

"How'd Tai die?"

"That rhymes," Cael chuckled before starting Tai's story. "Like I said, he saved Hiccup from being torn apart and eaten. And distracted the titan just like Emma did. Though instead of just running around, he actually made a move to try and kill it. It was an open area so it was obviously hard to kill it, especially with all the other titans gathering around him. Tai already knew he couldn't do anything to save himself. I can't imagine the pain he had to go through when that titan broke his back though... The titan bit him and cut his body in half. The worst part was that Kynai had seen it when he went out to find his brother. He still his nightmares about it now."

"Cael, Seren said to call it a day," Xoras mumbled. "It's almost sun down so..."

"Right..." Cael mumbled. "Xoras, you share a room with the trainees?"

"Yeah... Apparently I'm supposed to make sure they don't so anything inappropriate and I'd hate it if I actually had to experience it..."

"Oh, who are you sharing the room with?"

"I dunno... Whoever Fishlegs is..." Xoras muttered.

"Fishlegs doesn't do anything stupid as far as we know so why is Dagur putting you with him?"

"I think it's because Dagur's a dick," Jack muttered. "The only thing you have to be worried about is Fish hyperventilating before a mission and spilling so many facts that you just can't sleep."

"Thanks, that makes me feel better..."

* * *

"15 meter class titans are the hardest to kill in my opinion. They're so tall and they waste so much gas, it's so-" Xoras gave a loud groan of total annoyance.

"Shut up already or else I'll throw you outside the wall and let the titans eat you." Fishlegs shut up after that. "Honestly... I don't think you should be here if all you're gonna do is talk about titans instead of kill them. We're supposed to slaughter them not kill them with facts."


	2. Chapter 2

**changeofheart505: XD I thank the both of you. XD**

**Fandom Girl XD: I got one request for it to be Hijack. XD Thanks for reading!**

**Anyways...**

**I think this was for an admin for a page on FB? The person really loved Attack on Titan crossover I guess and I got an idea out of it. Can't believe I never thought of it sooner.**

**Anyways...**

**This is a get to know Xoras kind of thing.**

**Anyways...**

**Did I mention that two of my characters are gonna die?**

**Anyways... Brother!Toothless. He and Xoras are like brothers. Nothing more nothing less.**

* * *

The next morning, Xoras didn't exactly want to get out of bed but... He got out anyways, messed up his hair, much to the annoyance of one person in his team.

They were actually on their way to the gas supply building since the idiots who worked there "were a bunch of pussies" or something like that.

Xoras hated that word. It sounded weird.

"We gotta be careful here, Xoras."

"I'm more worried about the trainees that are trailing behind us..." Xoras muttered. Seren nodded and sighed. She shot the wires again as she began to slowly descend but a titan grabbed the wire and pulled her back.

"Seren!" Xoras shouted and almost turned back but he received a 'don't you dare' look from Cael.

"But-"

"We can't do anything now," Cael said sternly. Xoras looked back for a second. Seren screamed and Xoras had to resist the urge to go back and save her. There was a loud sound of blood splattering and another scream.

"... I'm sorry, Seren..." Xoras whispered.

"Don't feel bad, Xoras..." Sulos said. He smiled but it was only a second before a titan grabbed him.

"Sulos!"

"GO!" Cael yelled. They sped up and the last words Xoras ever heard Sulos scream was "help me". Then the titan ate him.

"Cael-"

"Just don't look back." Cael was crying. "Don't look back, Xoras."

"O-okay..." Tears streamed down Xoras' face and he wanted to scream.

"Keep going, we're almost there. We're almost there."

* * *

They made it to the building no problem. Though many had died on their way there.

"Where are Mikasa and Armin?!"

"They were probably eaten on their way here!"

"Oh my god," Cael muttered. Xoras sat there in pain and suffer, trying to realize what was going on. But his mind hadn't wanted to know.

"Xoras-"

"They-they took Sulos a-and Se-Seren," he whispered. "Th-they a-ate em."

"They also ate Eren. But look, that doesn't matter now, what matters is that we get the supply and gather as much as we can to bring back home." Cael sighed when Xoras didn't do anything and hugged him. "I know. I know it was hard. I know." Xoras leaned into the hug and for the first time in years, began to cry.

He felt like he'd been strong for too long.

"S-Seren..."

"She's fine, okay? She's okay now. She's free."

The glass broke and Mikasa and Armin had dropped in along with Connie (a really girly name if you ever asked Xoras.)

"You guys okay?" Cael asked.

"I'm all out. We made it. We just barely made it!" Connie laughed. "That titan doesn't care about us! It just wants to kill the other ones!"

_That's... _Xoras stared at the titan. It looked so familiar.

"..." Xoras turned and walked toward the opening where the gas was. Instead of sitting around, watching that titan kill the other titans, he was going to do something about the titans below them.

"Xoras-" Cael tried but was cut off.

"I'm not going to stand around and rely on his help right now. He's busy keeping this place safe so we should be busy getting the gas," Xoras snapped.

"Xoras' right. Right now, we should be getting the supply. Let's just hope that this would work..."

* * *

Xoras collapsed on the ground. They did it, they got the gas. But...

"Xoras," Cael said shaking him. He didn't move.

"I had a feeling... That this would've been a failure." He chuckled. "What would Sulos and Seren do now, if they lived just a little longer? Would they be grateful they lived? Or would they want to die?"

"Xoras, stop saying random things!"

"It's not random, Cael. It's what I wonder. I've been asking myself this for the longest time, you know. Do the soldiers alive now wish they were dead and free? Or do they wish to live and forever bear the feeling of pain, suffer, and loss? Either way they'd end up hurting at one point whether it be mentally or physically."

"What's going on?" Mikasa asked. "What's wrong with him?"

"... I think it's the last of him speaking. He's weak right now so it would make sense if he were speaking his mind right now rather than blabber about random crap. What he says makes sense," Kynai muttered. He picked up Xoras and sighed.

"Kynai-"

"We're gonna carry him home, so let's get going. I'm sure the titans would all be dead right now."

* * *

Xoras hadn't woken up since that day, though he still breathes. Everyone believed it was something that would eventually pass. Jack, Hiccup, the trainees all wanted to believe that. They didn't hear about Sulos or Seren... They didn't hear about their deaths, all they knew was that Xoras was asleep, for 3 days, and he showed no signs of waking up.

"..." Toothless sighed and sat at Xoras' bed, praying to whatever god was up there listening to him that he would wake up.

"Toothless," Ana said, "Xoras will wake up, you don't have to pray to anyone. Okay?"

"..." When Toothless didn't answer for the second time, Ana sighed.

"We know how much you care about him. He's like your little brother, but you can't keep thinking about him. If you keep your mind set on him, you'll be killed before you know it. Don't let your guard down because he's sleeping. He's safe, don't worry."

"There was a scream from the next room and someone was trying to calm the person down. No... The people down.

"Oh no..."

"Kynai and Jack are having nightmares again... You might wanna go help them. I'll be here, don't worry about me going anywhere," Toothless laughed.

"Okay then..."

Xoras inhaled and exhaled. He felt like someone was hitting his chest so many times.

"Help. Help." He seemed to repeat. "Help me..."


	3. Chapter 3

**XD It's either a nightmare or something... We don't know if it's a nightmare or if he's having heart problems. Either way, he's suffering, we know that much. Until now. We know what's making everything hurt. :D If you don't know, there's a reason as to why I skip scenes. I don't want to tell you all that's happened and I'm lazy so... Go watch the anime if you want to know what happened. T^T**

**changeofheart505: XD thank you for reading! :D**

**Anywayyyysssssssss...**

**Not entirely sure with the romantic relationship yet, but I'm sure of one thing.**

**Brother!Toothless. **

* * *

"Xoras-" Before Toothless even had a chance to finish, tears streamed down Xoras' face. "Xoras, you're okay, you're okay-" The door was slammed open.

"Toothless, Hiccup's here to see how Xoras is," Stormfly said. Hiccup said nothing though he walked to Xoras and pressed a hand to his heart.

"It's beating fast."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It's a bad thing if he's not doing anything to make it active. Something's making his heart work hard. I don't suppose he's got some kind of heart problem?"

"As far as I know, he was healthy."

"What do you think happened to him that made him like this? Did a sickness spread around or did something happen to him when you were fighting titans?" Toothless tried to think back to it.

"The smoke. The gunshot smoke. He can't handle any kind of smoke, whether it be fire smoke, tobacco smoke, or gun smoke. He can't handle it!" Toothless said as he snapped his fingers.

"Did you use guns for any reason? Did he breathe in any smoke at all?"

"When we were taking our their eyes! The gunshot smoke reached him, he was one of the shooters and he breathed in the smoke!"

"That's probably why." Hiccup stood up and sighed. "Well as long as there wasn't a lot of it, he should be fine. Otherwise we're dealing with a sick soldier."

"You know what happens if there's too much smoke?" Stormfly asked curiously.

"The first thing is making his heart work way too hard. Then it'll start hurting, it'll tire out just a little. That's only a small pain. If he doesn't get any better than now, it'll hurt too much. If he can't handle the pain, if his heart can't handle the pain, it might just stop working. There would be nothing we can do."

"Describe the pain?" Toothless said.

"Run around the walls and don't stop running. Your lungs hurt, your heart beats too fast, and you want to drop dead. Your head begins to hurt, your limbs are tired, and there's a burning in your throat. Imagine him running and not stopping but he's not moving at all. That's what me will go through if he doesn't improve in health."

"Any suggestions to help him out?" Stormfly asked.

"I'm not a professional healer. I only learned a few things. Compared to Gothi, I'm pretty useless. But I'd suggest the same thing she probably would. Let him rest."

"But-"

"The heart needs to cool down some time. Keep the windows open, make sure no other smoke gets to him, and the heart will eventually cool down and go back to normal. He'll be back in perfect health but for now, we just need to hope for the best." Stormfly opened the windows and breathed in the air the outside gave. "Just like that. We'll need someone to stay in here to monitor the air. He's to stay away from the kitchen and any smokers around here. He can't go near any guns, cigarettes, or flames."

"So he'll be okay, right?" Hiccup headed towards the door and smiled at Toothless.

"He'll be fine, trust me. His heart isn't working too hard right now, but it's working hard enough to hurt, so we need to give him fresh air, not smoke air. No one is allowed to use guns around him, okay? No smoking around him, no shooting around him, and no bonfires."

"Alright..." Hiccup saluted Toothless before leaving the room. Xoras muttered something before coughing and groaning in pain.

* * *

Jack rubbed his eyes and sighed staring out the window. Tonight was one horrible night despite the fact that everyone else was peacefully sleeping.

"You tired?" Hiccup asked after reentering the room.

"Nope... Just troubled. Why are you up? Dagur's gonna kill you if he saw you were up this late."

"Xoras. Toothless wanted me to check up on him."

"Oh... What happened to him?"

"They went to get the gas supply. They used the guns there but the smoke was a little too much for him. His heart can't take any kind of smoke at all."

"So... What happens if he doesn't heal?"

"His heart will work too much. And it'll tire out, and stop working at one point. If it does, he's dead. That'll be it."

"Why are you so calm about it then?"

"I'm not... I'm actually really worried."

"Look, let's just hope for the best. If people around know, they'll probably keep the smoke away from Xoras. He just needs some fresh air. Right?"

"Gothi may have taught me when I was younger, but she didn't teach me everything. There are some things I don't know myself. I don't know if he'll live for sure," Hiccup admitted.

"... Why are we even doing this...? I don't think I ever agreed to do this..." Jack muttered.

"I don't believe any of us were prepared for this thing..."

"So why are we still fighting? Everyone's dying anyways. There's no point in trying to live any longer if all we're doing is offering ourselves to the stupid titans! We're protecting strangers, Hiccup. _Strangers. _We're worrying about a stranger. We're fighting for a _stranger_."

"We fight to protect the people we barely know, as well."

"I know that. But we're actually wasting our energy on this. We know we're gonna die anyways. Why not just let them eat us all and then let them starve to death?"

"That's not a very smart idea..." Hiccup muttered.

"We can't win this! So we're wasting everything for these people! We're throwing everything away!"

"What happened to you? You're always so positive about everything..."

"You know what? Life happened. I can't stand by and watch everyone die anymore. I don't think Eren can either. We're all just food! Food for titans! Waiting to be eating every single time we leave the walls!" Jack snapped. Hiccup sighed and grabbed his best friend's shoulders and looked in his eyes.

"We're alive. We're still alive and so long as we live we are going to fight for everything. I know, we don't know whether to cry or be thankful about this, but think about it. If we died, who would feel horrible for sending us out to this? I joined this thing so I could protect humanity just like everyone else here. We have a better chance of surviving here. We have soldiers. Advanced titan killers."

"What about the other people?"

"We're here to protect them. All of them. We won't let any of the citizens die. We made that promise, we're keeping that promise," the next three words weren't unexpected but they still stunned Jack. "Until we die."


End file.
